


For One More Day

by zappy_zen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried while writing this, I hope I tagged this right, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Not Really Character Death, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, miya atsumu - Freeform, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform, very short (like yaku)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappy_zen/pseuds/zappy_zen
Summary: Basically its all a really bad dreamIt may be a bit OOC please forgive me
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 24





	For One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying really quickly, this is my first time making a story on here, I'm also not very skilled at writing yet. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but please be gentle I'm a sensitive soul! (づ;ヮ;)づ
> 
> Also this is my first try at angst to fluff like this so- uh yeah.

He walked down the cold halls, looking for the room that held his entire world. Walking in, he saw his husband lying on the bed, eyes closed and void of emotion. The mask on his face blocked the view of his soft lips, causing the curly, black-haired man to want to tear it off and take them as his own once again. Like he did at the altar. After they exchanged vows and the one he loved so dearly showed a smile that could light his life for ages. That smile was all that kept him going now. 

His fake blonde hair was still as soft as ever, even despite the fact that the hospital staff didn't do the routine that he...He did. He remembered watching that man start his strenuous routine every morning and finish it every night.  
He remembered his eyes, the eyes that would watched that sphere dance around the court with great interest, and oh how he wanted to see those eyes again. He could remember the way they would look at his, watching every inch of him at the same time. They were seemingly glued shut, the harsh lights of the hospital unable to enter them.  
He remembered almost everything about the man, from the way he would baby talk dogs, to the way he danced with him in the moonlit kitchen. He remembered the stupid things he did, like pouring the milk before the cereal to sneaking a Whoopi cushion underneath his brother when he wasn't paying attention. He remembered. He remembered as much as he could.

He was torn out of his thoughts when a long beep rang through the room. He quickly rushed over, slightly starting to panic. His normally calm figure started to shake as he called for someone to hurry into the room. It seemed like they couldn't get there fast enough. He was rushed out of the room. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a doctor walked out to him, looking as if he was holding the weight of millions on his shoulders. Kiyoomi Miya could read the room, and he didn't like what he had read. Before the docter had even said anything he had broke down, his heart ached and his mind called out for him. His Atsumu, his Tsumu, his husband was gone. They tried to soothe him, but they all failed and eventually left him to calm down on his own. He walked into his teammates room, grabbing a hold of the now-cold hands.  
He could remember the warmth they used to hold, the way they gripped onto his and clung to him constantly. The hands that would never cling to him that way again. He held onto the hand gently, afraid that if he held it too tightly in would turn to ash right in his palm. He wished he could hold onto it longer. For one more day, he wished, just one day.

Kiyoomi's eyes shot open, looking at the boy looming above him. He felt the hot tears running down his face, and the soft setter hands wiping them away.  
"Hey Omi-Kun, you doin' okay?" He voice was soft and reassuring. The worried look on his face only deepened when Sakusa grabbed onto his torso for dear life.  
"D-Don't you ever leave me..." He choked out, sobbing into Atsumu's neck.  
"I would never..." The twin lied on his side holding the shaking boy, gently running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. He allowed Kiyoomi to bask in his body heat, not knowing the reason he was crying. He could find that out later.

"I'll never leave ya, Omi..."

**Author's Note:**

> I want quickly note that in my head, the part where he woke up was before they were married, but you can interpret it however you like.


End file.
